


Not The First Time This Has Happened

by 0alchemy0



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0alchemy0/pseuds/0alchemy0
Summary: It’s not the first time Jeremy has walked in on Michael in his room..





	Not The First Time This Has Happened

It’s not the first time or will it be the last time Jeremy has walked in on Michael in his room. It’s also not like Michael has ever walked in on Jeremy. The two have been best friends since second grade. It’s not like it’s never happened. However it’s the first time Jeremy didn’t turn around and leave the room until Michael was done. He could tell by his frustrated sighs  and pants he could tell he’s not getting anywhere. Michael didn’t realize Jeremy was there until he felt the mattress sink he opened his eyes and saw Jeremy crawling over to him. His hand stopped moving and he panicked. He went to say something, but Jeremy’s brain went fuzzy and he was soon laying on top of Michael, kissing him. 

“Jeremy what are you doing?!” Michael asked. 

“Helping you out,” He replied, kissing down Michael’s neck. Jeremy didn’t really know what he was doing but the noises that escaped Michael’s mouth were fucking hot. Michael helplessly grabbed at Jeremy’s hair and his navy blue sweatshirt as he writhed underneath him. His legs wrapped around Jeremy’s waist, and he felt Jeremy’s hand slide down from his shoulder, down his waist and until his hand has a handful of his upper thigh. Michael couldn’t form any sinceable words. He bucks his hips against Jeremy’s lower stomach. 

Jeremy smiles and moves further down Michael’s body. He kissed his bare hipbones and Michael whimpered, craving more. Jeremy smiled, and he looked up at Michael, unknowing of the fact that he licked his lips and bit them, causing Michael to shudder. He nearly choked on the sight of Jeremy sucking his dick. 

He couldn’t contain himself and he kept on bucking his hips every time Jeremy hummed around his dick. Michael’s hands found Jeremy’s messy hair. 

“Fuck...” Michael breathed when Jeremy’s teeth grazed against Michael’s dick. Jeremy smiled and he swirled his tongue around Michael’s dick causing him to release into Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy sat up and wiped his mouth

”fuck that was hot,” Michael panted. Jeremy kisses him softly. “Are we boyf-“

”-riends? Why not?” Jeremy replied. 

“We need to do this again,” Michael replies. Jeremy smiles. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short ik and it’s stupid I but deal  
> With it


End file.
